


his memory

by shuafairy



Category: Carats, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Sad, Short Story, it was better in my head, jihan stans prepare to cry, lol it's probably bad and fast, not too in detail, tearful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuafairy/pseuds/shuafairy
Summary: short jihan-ish? storyjoshua, a broken hearted boy, who doesn't regret having the feeling of being in love.





	his memory

“S-Seungcheol-l!” A cry came out of the blonde haired boy. His body fell back as he reached his climax. The older fell back next to him, arms wrapping around the other’s waist. Seungcheol placed kisses on his forehead, his cheeks, his neck, and finally, he kissed him. Jeonghan bit his lip, earning a groan from the latter. They were truly in love- anyone can see that- and it broke Joshua.

Joshua quietly walked away from the ajar door, hands clenched at the painful sight. His glassy eyes broke out with tears. “Why?” he whispered to himself, “Why did I have to like him? Why couldn’t I have focused on someone else?” Entering his room, he quickly grabbed his luggage. All his things were thrown onto the suitcase, until no single thing remained. As he finished cleaning, he looked at the last item on top of his drawer- it was a picture of him and Jeonghan.

He ran his finger over the image from five years ago. Both have decided to plan a powerpoint to commemorate their last year as seniors and the reactions from their fellow classmates were perfect. They have exposed their principal’s relationship with the biggest bully’s father. Not much to his content, the bully left and threaten the two friends.

He weakly smiled at the memory. His thoughts were conflicted; should he throw it away or keep it with him? As much as he wanted to be dramatic, he couldn’t destroy the picture. The reason why he would always be up with a smile was because of the photo. Although it pained him seeing his best friend be in love with someone else, he was happy to have had those feelings towards him. Growing up, Jeonghan was the main reason why Joshua would smile, and he was grateful for that.

Decisive, he wrapped the picture in a cloth and held it close to his chest. He started walking back to where he first stepped in.

Stepping outside the apartment he looked back, “Goodbye...”

And with that, he left.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ff (if you consider it a ff). i'm not expecting anything from anyone, but if you read it thank you!  
> i hope everyone has a nice day, take care♡


End file.
